


Sweet Little Devil

by LolitaArmin129



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Armin wearing lipstick cause why not?, Bondage, Dominant Armin, Dominatrix Armin, Eren's begging for it, Foreplay, Intense rimming, Leather, Lingerie, M/M, Modern AU, Porn Without Plot, Smut, Submissive Eren, Whips, Yaoi, fat ass cause Armin got that hella fine ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 17:34:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5342594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LolitaArmin129/pseuds/LolitaArmin129
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A nice kinky modern AU in which Armin is a Dominatrix and Eren is his faithful submissive pet and is willing to do anything to please his master</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Little Devil

(A/N: Hello people! I had made this kinky Eremin oneshot on fanfiction but i really wanted to post it on here too! So please enjoy. Oh, and btw, please refrain fron kink/slut shaming in here. It isnt cool, so if yaoi, whips and leather isn't for you then step out this room right now.)

Chapter1: blondes just wanna have fun

Armin licked his lips happily as he gazed at his neat little handiwork. His boyfriend Eren Jeager laid naked and sprawled out on the bed with a black ball gag in his mouth and a black blind fold over his eyes. His arms and legs were held down to the bed with tight black leather straps, keeping him from moving while his large tan cock twitched in anticipation.

"Eren.." Armin moaned."If only you could see how hot you looked right now" he purred holding the black leather whip in his hand. Armin was wearing a black leather corset, black leather thong,black leather elbow length gloves and tight black leather zip up thigh high boots. He was wore black heart shaped nipple pasties and dark red lipstick.

Eren's cock throbbed as he heard the sound of Armin's boots click clacking closer to him with the whip."sing for me Eren.." And with that the blonde cracked the whip against Eren's side earning a very pleased moan from the brunette.

This reaction however didn't please the blonde, making him frown. "I don't think you've heard me...I SAID SING FOR ME _BITCH_!" Armin demanded cracking the whip against Eren again, this time getting a much more louder reaction out of the other man. Eren's moans and screams of arousal filled the room as Armin continued to rain down blow after blow to Eren's flushedskin. God did Eren love it whenever his little blonde got forceful like this!

"Filthy little bitch" Armin scowled "getting hard off of my whip like a little whore" he said gesturing to Eren's now leaking member."So fucking dirty...you're just a dirty little boy you know that Eren?" he purred. Eren tried to talk but the ball gag was preventing him from doing so. "What was that bitch? I didn't quite catch that" he said dropping the whip and crawling on top of Eren like a cat.

Using his teeth, he carefully removed the ball gag from Eren's mouth and tossed it aside, letting Eren breathe for a moment. "I ordered you to speak filthy pig" Armin said with his voice dropping into a low commanding tone."don't make me say it again Eren, what do you want?"he said rubbing the heel of his boot up against his lovers crotch.

"Armin.." Eren gasped from his lover's menstruations. "Oh fuck Armin! Please..let me see you.." He moaned. Armin thought about it for a moment and decided that he didn't want his sexy lingerie to go to waste from Eren not being able to see it. Hell, if anything he could tease him some more with it."okay dirty boy" Armin chuckled" but only because you said please" reaching over, he untied the blind fold and tossed it aside letting Eren see him.

Eren's eyes widened as he looked over his boyfriend. "Holy shit..." Eren muttered in awe. This just brought new definition to the word sexy. "Enjoying the view bitch?" Armin taunted smirking." Eren only nodded."well good, now hold still pig while I give you something to squeal about" reaching out a hand to Eren's dick, he wrapped his glove covered fingers around it and started to pump it up and down.

Eren threw his head back on the pillow and groaned loudly as Armin gave him a hand job."good boy, moaning for me. Now don't come until I tell you too, got that Eren?" Eren nodded in understanding. "Ah!.. Ahh! Armin! Oh shit Armin!"It felt so fucking good! Within moments Eren jizzed all over Armin's hand moaning loudly. It was only till after he came down from his high did he notice Armin looking at him with a dark threatening glare. Oh shit..

"Bitch..I thought I just told you not to cum until I told you to!" Eren was about to beg for forgiveness until he felt a hard slap come across his left cheek. "That was for not following orders" Armin hissed. Getting off of Eren, he teasingly rubbed his hands up and down his yummy curves moaning seductively. "Do you want me Eren?" Armin moaned. "Oh God yes Armin!" Eren panted. He looked like a hungry animal!"how badly does my nasty little pig want me?"

"Oh my fucking god Armin please! I want you to ride me so bad! Please Armin! I want you so bad master!" Eren screamed. "Ride me until the whole apartment complex can hear us! Please.. master.." Eren begged. Armin looked very pleased with this and chuckled shimmying seductively out of his thong and tossed it near Eren letting it land on top of his messy brown hair. His peachy pale cock was hard as a rock and dripping with precum as he came near Eren again.

"Okay my little piggy, I'll give you what you want but first.." He situated himself on top of Eren with his plump juicy ass in front of Eren's face. Eren's mouth watered at the side of it."eat up piggy, and then we'll see if you can get your little reward" he said. Eren buried his face in Armin's jiggly cheeks and started to lap at his hole eagerly " ohh!...ooooh! fuck your such a good little piggy eating your master's ass out like that!" Armin moaned. Eren licked, fucked, and sucked Armin's little pink hole like his life depended on it! He loved trying to please his master.

"Aah!..aah! Oh shit Eren!" Armin moaned. Making sure Eren would be nice and hard, he started to suck on his cock vigorously earning pleased moans from his lover. Once Eren was hard as a rock again, he removed himself from Eren's face making him whine in disappointment." Alright my little piggy that's enough din-din for today, master has to ride you now "

Armin and Eren groaned in unison as the little dominatrix slowly sank down on Eren's throbbing 9 inch pistol. Once he was fully seated and situated on Eren's dick he picked up his whip again and cracked it against Eren's hip."oh shit!" Eren yelled in both pain and arousal. "Don't just sit there bitch" Armin glared. _" Move your ass!"_ He growled. Eren immediately did as he was told and bucked his hips wildly into Armin.

"Aahh! Yes! Yes! Hell yes! Oohhh shit!" Armin cursed cracking his whip against Eren again driving him mad. _"GOD YES! FUCK YOUR MASTER LIKE THE DIRTY LITTLE BOY YOU ARE! "_ Armin screamed blissfully riding into Eren some more. Eren thrust into his master some more, pleasing him and hitting his pleasure spot each time making Armin scream. Armin couldn't take it anymore. Moaning hotly, Armin squirted his hot boy milk all over Eren while Eren came all over and inside Armin's ass.

Both guys panted in exhaustion as they came down from there pleasure high. Dropping the dominatrix act, Armin untied Eren, releasing him from his grabbed the blonde and held him in a tight loving embrace

"Jesus you're hot" Eren said pecking him on the forehead."thank you.." Armin blushed."I didn't hurt you too bad did I?" He asked in concern. "Just got a little whiplash but I'll live" Eren grinned.

"Holy shit.." They heard a voice say."O-oh my.." Another one said. Eren and Armin looked up to see Jean and Marco in the doorway of their bedroom with bloody noses and there mouths wide open in shock. They both seemed to be staring at Armin and they were both blushing."f-forgive us!" Marco said blushing harder. "Yeah..we weren't watching we swear!" Jean said covering his nose in shame.

"We only wanted to borrow some sugar!" Marco said. Armin blushed for a moment in surprise but soon smirked and had an idea. Grabbing his whip he cracked it in Marco and Jean's direction making Marco yelp and Jean hop in his arms shrieking like a little girl."get the _fuck_ out of here!" Armin hissed with that cruel look back on his face again. "Or I'll beat you senseless like I did with this swine over here!" He said gesturing to Eren. Eren couldn't help but silently snicker at this.

The two men definitely didn't need to be be told twice. Carrying Jean in tow, Marco got the hell out of there apartment. Eren was now howling with laughter and pulling Armin in his lap "oh man Armin! You are so wrong for that!" Armin couldn't help but laugh with Eren at his little joke. "Yeah I know" Armin said wiping tears from his eyes."well, I need a shower" Armin said hoping off of Eren's lap and heading to the bathroom to clean up.

"Well? Is my dirty piggy coming with me to get cleaned or not?" He asked turning towards Eren and winking in his direction. Eren just grinned and followed Armin to the bathroom.

"Yes master"

(A/N I cannot believe I just made an Eremin lemon! Mama would be so proud! Well actually no, not really, she would beat the black off of me dead if she ever in life caught wind of this XD...hope you girlies liked it!)


End file.
